Bed of Roses
by DestroyTheStorm
Summary: Bella has been having a terrible day, and it only gets worse when she gets stuck in the lift of the hotel, where she was having a meeting with her publist, but she gats stuck in there with her best friends brother Edward Cullen. AH
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer, I don't own Twilight, only the plot. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

**BPOV**

I was having a terrible day. First my meeting with my publisher went terrible; he now thinks that the concept for my third book isn't so good anymore. That was just brilliant. So know I have to go home a rewrite almost all of it. I had spent the last two months trying to get that book perfect for are meeting because I wanted it out on the shelves and out of the way.

Also Alice, my best friend, just called and told me that she couldn't pick up Annie, my four year old daughter, from school. I couldn't call my other best friend because her and my brother had gone away for the weekend, as I lent them my cottage down south. Then both Alice and her husband Jasper were busy with work. That just left me stuck and one way or the other Annie was going to be upset with me, yet again, when I finally got to her school to pick her up.

So right now, I was trying my best to run out of this hotel and get to the school to pick up Annie, hoping I wasn't too late and that she wouldn't get too upset with me. I hated letting her down, seeing her sad little face if I couldn't keep my promises. It killed me inside.

I was on the top floor of the hotel and running as fast as I could to the lift, when I crashed in to someone. Me being me I had to fall over, so I stuck my arms out and braced my self for the fall. I closed my eyes as the floor started coming faster towards me but I never reached it.

A jolt of electricity shot through my body as two warm arms wrapped around me. It was a strange feeling, good, but strange. I turned around in the arms and was immediately met with the most beautiful, piercing green eyes. I tried to thank this stranger for catching me but no words would come out of my mouth, I was transfixed in place by these beautiful eyes.

He pulled me so I was standing, facing this god. He had a tousled array of wavy bronze hair; it was such a strange, yet beautiful, colour. He had high check bones and pouty pink lips, just begging to be kissed. I immediately blushed at that thought, although I bet it would be nice to kiss those-

_No Bella! Stop. _He was probably marriedand even if he wasn't he wouldn't want you, a plain old single mum.

"Sorry. I hope your okay. I just didn't want you to fall," The stranger said.

"Its okay. I fall over a lot anyway, so it wouldn't have made a difference," I replied, my blush deepening.

He smiled. "I'm Edward by the way." He said, sticking his hand out to shake. As soon as our hands met that same jolt of electricity shot up through my arm, but I kept my arm in place, I didn't want to seem rude, and I liked the tingling feeling you gave me.

_Edward, _what a lovely name, it suited him perfectly. I loved the sound of his voice, it sounded like velvet, if it was possible for someone's voice to sound like velvet.

"I'm Bella," I replied. "I'm sorry I have to run, I have to go pick up my daughter from school and I am late as it is." When I said that his smile suddenly turned in to a frown, I immediately had the urge to wrap my arms around him and comfort him. I didn't like such the sad look on his face. I couldn't just do that though; it would be extremely inappropriate.

"Oh…well…err...maybe I…I could walk you to your car? That is if you want me to." Edward said, stuttering, his hand rubbing his upper arm, in an awkward way. I smiled instantly.

"Yeah I would like that very much." I replied. He smiled and started heading towards the lift. I pressed the button and the doors dinged and opened. It was strange even though I had just met this man I felt oddly comfortable with him. I stepped in along with Edward and hit the ground floor button.

The lift started to move slowly and jerking every now and then, when the lift suddenly stopped. I shot Edward a worried look whilst he looked back, worried also. The lift had stopped! I was stuck in a lift with a total god, and all I could think about was ripping off his shirt.


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

**BPOV**

NO! NO! NO! This can't be happening. I can't be stuck in this lift. I had to get to the school and pick up Annie; I had to go home and tidy the house and make dinner and start editing my book and…errgghh there was so much to do and just getting stuck in this lift made it all extremely worse. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball in the corner and cry this out but I knew that would do no good, I needed to think rationally, I was stuck in a lift so what should I do? Hmmm…don't they usually have an emergency phone in the lifts? I looked around the tiny lift and saw one in the corner.

I walked over to the phone, all the while I could feel Edwards eyes boring into my back, watching my every move.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked me, just as I was picking up the phone. I turned around to answer but didn't realise how close he was and nearly fell into his gorgeous, sculpted arms yet again. When I turned around though I got caught in those beautiful green orbs.

"Well I w…was going to ca…call the reception on the emergency ph…ph…phone. I thought that would be b…best, so then we can get help." I replied, stuttering the whole time. His eyes were so memorizing that I got transfixed in place unable to produce a coherent sentence.

"Oh…well I guess that is a good idea, sorry for interrupting." He said, his voice had a hint of awkwardness to it, but I took no notice to it. I turned and dialled the number on the horrid yellow and red phone. When the receptionist answered the phone I told them of our situation and they said they would send someone up straight away. However she said this in an extremely bored tone, which told me she was to busy filing her nails to take five minutes out of her day to call the handyman.

I slumped against the wall, sighing. This was turning out to be an awful day. I wish I could have just stayed in bed and told my publisher I was sick like I almost did. If I had I would most likely be having a relaxing bubble bath right now. Oh if only.

"So…what did the receptionist say?" Edward asked me, whilst sitting down next to me.

"Well, she said she would send someone up as soon as possible, but by the sound of her voice it seems we may be stuck here for a while." I answered, not wanting to look in those eyes and start stammering again. Oh, what could we do for the next few hours? I then remembered that I needed to call Alice about Annie. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled her number. She picked up on the third ring.

"What is Bella? Sorry, but I am extremely busy here, and unless this is extremely important, I would hang up now!" Alice all but shrieked at me.

"Sorry Ali, but I was running late getting out of my meeting and then I just got in the lift and it broke down so now I am stuck in the here in the hotel and I won't be out for at least an hour and I could really do with you picking up Annie." I mumbled into the phone.

"I am not sure Bella, I am really swamped here…" Alice replied nervously into the phone.

"Please Alice I would really appreciate it, and if you do I promise to look after little James once he is born for a whole weekend so you and Jasper can go away for a while, or go out for the night or something." I said trying to persuade her. Alice was six months pregnant and hadn't gone to work for a while, Jasper didn't want her to over work herself but she demanded to get some work done saying that her staff at her boutique have been doing everything wrong.

"Errgghh, fine then, but you have to come down and help me get everything sorted next weekend." She told me angrily.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you Alice." I told her excitedly.

"Your welcome, now I have to go and pick up _your_ daughter." Alice told me. She then hung up on me and I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"So it seems we will stuck here for a while then." Edward said awkwardly.

"Yes it does." I replied also awkwardly.

"Yes…so…well…I know this is going to sound like a bit of a stupid question but could you describe the Alice you were talking to?" Edward asked me. He was right it was a bit of a stupid question but I decided to answer anyway.

"Errmm…well she is rather short, black short spiky hair and like a little ball of energy." I told him. "Oh, and she loves to shop." I said as a matter of fact.

Edward chuckled slightly to himself "I think I know what Alice you mean was her last name Cullen but now Hale?" he asked me. How did he know that? Did he know Alice? And if he did, how?

"Yes how did you know?" I asked him.

"Well…Alice is my little sister." He told me told me, and I was pretty sure a look of pure shock graced itself on to my face. "How do you know her?" he continued.

"Well I went to high school with her, she moved here in her senior year with her mum and dad. She said she had an older brother but I never got to meet him until now." I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"She told me about her new best friend, she would tell me about you almost every time we talked." And cue blush. "I was a few years older then Alice, so when dad got transferred here I was already in collage so I never moved down here. I only just finished medical school and dad got me an internship at the hospital here. How come I didn't see you at the wedding?" he asked me.

I blushed and looked down. "Well, I was eight months pregnant when Alice got married and as we were getting ready I went in to labour, but I insisted she went on with her wedding she had been so exited, it took a lot of persuading, and I had my mum and dad with me, but it didn't matter, I was still in labour when Alice came to visit after the reception, so she got to see my little girl." I informed him. I smiled up at him, my little girl was my life, and the first time I held her after that extremely long labour just made up for everything. I don't know what I would do without her.

"Wow I am surprised we have never met." He mused to himself. He was right it is strange how we never met; I mean his sister was my best friend, and yet our paths had never crossed.

Just as he finished off his sentence there was a quiet bang outside the lift doors. Both Edward and I turned to look at what it was, but just as we did the lift started moving again. It didn't last long though; we were soon on the ground floor. When the doors dinged open I walked out but first turned to Edward.

"Thank you Edward, maybe we will see each other again." I told him but stated to sprint off before he could finish. I just wanted to get home and see my daughter.

I could tell he was following me as I sprinted to my car, but I didn't really care, I just wanted to get home and think of some way to make up to Annie for not picking her up from school…again. I reached my car, I loved it my little red car, it was like my baby; it was a small red Nissan hatchback and I had had it for a while. I was about to unlock it when Edward reached me and gently touched my arm trying to stop me from moving. When he touched it though, there was yet again that small spark of electricity that shot threw my veins and made me tingle with pleasure. It was one of the best feelings in the world, nothing could compare.

_Apart from kissing his gorgeous pink pouty lip. _Once I thought this I could feel all the blood rush to my cheeks and I looked down.

_No, Bella. Not that again,_ I told myself. I looked up at him to she his eyes burning into mine.

"I was just wondering, if maybe you would like to go out some time?" He stuttered nervously. So he wasn't married. I did a little victory dance in my head, but then thought about it for a while, he knew about Annie, so why didn't he think I was married or at least had a boyfriend. I got rid of that thought and pondered going out on a date with Edward for a while. I think going out with Edward would be rather nice. I could picture Edward and I walking down the sands in La Push, hand in hand smiling at each other. I loved that idea. I looked up and gave him a toothy smile.

"Okay, then. Would you like my number?" I asked him, sounding a little more eager than I should. Edward gave me a breathtaking crooked smile and for a moment I forgot to breathe.

"That would be lovely." He said snapping me out daydream. He passed me his phone and I put my number in. Edward then called me and I cancelled it and saved the number. We then just stood there looking at each other awkwardly.

"Well it seemed like you had to get somewhere so I will leave you be." Edward told me politely. I smiled up at him as Edward leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the cheek then walked away quickly.

I stood there in shock at first, but then remembered that I had to get somewhere. I ran in to my car quickly buckled up and drove down the street to my to my rather large house. It was a large light green house surrounded by grass and looked beautiful in the sun with the flowers swaying in the breeze.

I braced myself for the raff that was Alice Hale. She would be angry with me especially since she already told me she couldn't pick Annie up but I asked her to again. The hormones wouldn't make things better either. I took a few deep breaths and unbuckled myself from the car. I hastily walked up the path and stepped inside. As soon as I closed the door Alice stepped in front of me.

"Would you care to explain why you are so late?" Alice asked me.

I sighed. I removed my shoes and walked into the kitchen grabbed a glass of water and sat down on the kitchen Island.

"Where's Annie?" I asked her, I really wanted to just see her and apologise for letting her down.

"Don't change the subject." Alice snapped at me. "Anyway she's in her room colouring. Now explain it all to me." She asked a little more politely.

"Well, I was running trying to get the lift, when I fell, like always, but this time when I fell the most beautiful man caught me." I sighed, placing my chin on the palm of my hand and started to think about how it felt to have Edward's wrapped around me. That tingling sensation when our bodies met. Starring in to his deep beautiful green eyes.

"Bella…earth to Bella. Snap out of it." Alice started snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry." I mumbled whilst I looked down and blushed.

"Sooo, you met a guy. Bella if you had just said I would have understood." She told me, looking rather exited.

"Well, it wasn't just any man, it also happened to be _your_ brother." I cried to her.

Alice gasped, "You met Edward?" she asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes he was who I was stuck in the lift with him. We talked and he followed me out to my car and asked me out so I gave him my number and that is it." I told her hoping she would leave it alone. Of course I was wrong.

Alice squealed at such a high pitch that I am not sure how my eardrums survived. She then, some how and I am not quite sure how, got up and started jumping up and down whilst clapping her hands.

"You know what this means don't you?" I groaned. I did know what that meant. Shopping!

"Errghhhh…Alice, you know I don't like going shopping!" I exclaimed. I hated shopping, and I was really wasn't in the mood to be dragged around for hours on end just so Alice could find the perfect dress.

"Bella you are going on a date with my brother! I have to take you shopping. Please, please, please let me take you. I promise I will behave!" she told me. Liar! She said this every time and I always gave in, it was those pouty lips and puppy dog eyes of hers.

"Look, I have to go home just please call me when Edward gives you a date and time so we can go shopping." Alice said

"Errghhhh…fine." I replied

Alice walked out the door, and I started to walk up the stairs to Annie's room. Her room was gorgeous. It was a little pink princess place. She loved it; Alice and I had it done for her fourth birthday. I entered Annie's room quietly; she was sat on the floor playing with her dolls. I watched her silently for a minute, she looked so much like me, there was barley any trace of her father, apart from the slightly tanned skin. I crouched down, and put my arms around her.

"Annie, honey I am sorry that I couldn't pick you up again, but mommy got stuck in the hotel." I told her. She turned around a sad look on her face and in that moment my heart broke a tiny bit, because this wasn't the first time I had upset her. I always ended up getting stuck with work or something, and ended up backing down on my promises to her.

"Mommy, I was stuck in school for ages all alone." She cried to me.

"I know, Hun, I'm sorry; how about, tomorrow I take you to the cinema to see that film you wanted to see?" When I said this a small smile lit up that tiny face of hers.

"Yayy thank you mommy." She sang, and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and gave me a hug. I gave a small squeeze back, then stood up and held out my hand.

"Would you like to go get some dinner?" I asked her as she jumped up and took my hand.

"Yes please." She answered.

I took her out to small diner, Pacific Pizza, on South Forks Av. We had a quick pizza and came home washed up and both went to bed early that night, falling into a deep sleep and dreams of Edward.


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

**BPOV **

It had been four days since I had been stuck in that lift. Edward had called me the day after, and told me that he would pick me up for our date at 7 pm sharp on Saturday. Right now I was in some shop with Alice apparently trying to find the perfect dress.

"Alice please can we stop, we have been wandering around for hours, lets just go get some lunch." I tried to ask her nicely but it came out a little sharper then intended. I was so tired; also I hadn't been feeling well recently. I just wanted to go home and sleep it off so I would be okay for mine and Edwards date. I was really exited, I really did like him and I could not wait for our date.

"Fine then, but that is only because Jazz didn't want me on my feet for long." She gave me a pointed look and went to pay for her things but just as she was I got a whiff of something in the air, it smelt terrible; and it wasn't long before I was sprinting for the bathroom, empting the contents of my stomach, or what little was in there; I haven't been able to eat a lot recently. Alice followed closely behind me but keeping out of the so to not make her feel sick also.

I sat up and leaned my head against the cool tiled wall at the side on the bathroom. A light sheen of sweat covered my forehead, and I started to cry. All I wanted to do was go out and enjoy myself, but I couldn't even do that. Alice walked over and slumped against the wall next to me and placed her arm around my shoulder, and I placed my head on her tiny shoulder.

"Sssshhhh…it will be fine Bella." Alice tried to comfort me; she wasn't very successful though.

"No, it won't," I wailed. "I have been sick everywhere, and I wasn't feeling well in the first place and now I won't be able to…" I cut my self off by heaving into the toilet bowl again. By doing this I just made myself cry even more.

"Come on Bella, I think we should get you home." Alice told me, and helped me up. We wandered to the car slowly and I just sat there staring out the window, whilst leaning my head on the cool glass. It didn't take us long to get home, Forks was only a small town. Alice helped me out of the car into my house up the stairs and in to bed.

"Thank you Ali. I don't know what I would do with out you. Could you pick up Annie from school for me?" I asked Alice, my voice sounding tired and drowsy.

"Of course Bella, she can stay with me and Jasper tonight, we don't want her to catch whatever you have." She told me, I didn't want her Annie ill at all.

"Thank you, could you maybe tell Edward that I won't be able to make it tomorrow." I asked her, I didn't want to let him down but I wanted our first date to be special, not me sick and moody. I just hopped he would understand.

"Of course I will Bella, don't worry your self, he will understand." Alice told me as if she knew what I was thinking.

"I will be right back Bella." Alice told me, but I didn't really notice her leave. I just snuggled up in my covers and tried to sleep. It didn't work very well though; as I was drifting off into a light slumber I was awoken by a quiet knock on the door.

"Bella, I bought you some soup, I thought it would be best for you to eat something." Alice told me in a quiet voice. I took the bowl and drank greedily, I was so hungry, I hadn't had a chance to eat since last night because Alice came rather early for us to go shopping; I wasn't the only one angry with her, so was Annie. She loved to sleep and always hated it when Alice said we needed to go shopping early. She was happy after I told her where she was going. Emmett had just got back from his holiday with Rosalie and Annie couldn't wait to see her uncle and auntie, so she forgave Alice easily.

"I am just going to go and pack some of Annie's things for tonight, we are going to have so much fun." Alice told me clapping.

I laughed at her as she ran out the room, leaving me to snuggle up and go back to sleep.

**EPOV**

I was looking foreword to my date with Bella. When I first met her in outside that lift, I have to admit I felt a strange pull towards her. She was one of the most beautiful creatures to ever grace my presence. I was so exited to go out with her that I called her the next day to tell her about our dinner plans on Saturday. When I called her I could tell by her voice that she was exited also. I wanted our date to be special, so I planned to take her for a picnic under the stars; I had asked Alice for help and she told me Bella would prefer something simple instead of just going out to a fancy restaurant for a meal.

Right now I was on my way to Alice's on this dreary Friday afternoon. I wanted to check that her shopping trip with Bella went okay, and that Jasper had all the food ready. He owned a restaurant down town and he had offered to prepare all the food for my picnic with Bella. I parked my car in Alice's driveway and walked straight in to her house.

"Alice, are you home?" I called in to her large spacious home. I was about to check if she was in the living room when she walked out of her bight kitchen.

"Hello Edward, how are you today?" she asked me in a cheerful tone. She walked over to me and grabbed my arm so she could drag me in to the kitchen. She sat down at her kitchen island and handed me a glass of water. I took it in one hand and sat down next to her.

"I'm fine Alice, how are you?" I asked her. She looked down lovingly at her large rounded belly and started rubbing it affectingly.

"I'm good, but little James has kept me up a lot of the night with a sore back and all the kicking he has been doing." She told me, I loved my sister and I couldn't wait to be and uncle; her and Jasper would make great parents.

"So, Edward, any particular reason you came to visit?" Alice asked me sounding nosey. She was right though there was a reason I was here.

"Why yes there is, I just came to pick up the food Jasper was supposed to prepare for Bella and I." I told her in a matter-of-fact tone. As soon as I said this her smile turned into a frown.

"About that Edward, I was just shopping with Bella, and we were about to go get lunch. But she threw up in the bathroom, then she started crying, so I took her home and she fell asleep straight away, but I woke her up because she hadn't eaten for a while but I left her at home and she fell asleep as soon as I took her plate away and I was about to go get Annie for her." Alice mumbled quietly. As soon as she said that a frown appeared on my face. I quickly came down from the high I was on. I wouldn't be able to have that picnic with Bella; I was extremely worried about her though, she was at home in bed sick and all I wanted to do was run to her house and help her.

"Alice, what's her address?" I asked her, hoping she would give it to me.

"Why Edward? What do you want her address for?" she asked me a sceptic look on her face.

"Well I wanted to go over there and help her, you know I'll look after her." I told her in a confidant tone.

"Fine, but only because I know you like her a lot and she likes you a lot." She told me in an exasperated tone. A smile graced itself on to my face. Bella liked me too. That thought made me extremely happy. Alice wrote her address down and gave me a spare key. I thanked her and gave her a hug and left quickly. She needed to leave and get Annie and I wanted to get to Bella. I drove quickly to her house, but on the way there I realised she only lived round the block from me. I only got back a few weeks ago, but I came earlier to get a good house. That made me happy how we aren't that far apart; I could just walk to her house whenever I wanted now.

Once I pulled in to her driveway I was shocked by her house, it was huge. I was a beautiful house, but what shocked me most was the size. She was only young and it was strange how she could afford such a thing. I parked my Volvo behind her red Nissan and walked slowly towards her porch. I unlocked the door quietly not wanting to scare her and had a little nosy round her house first. I went through the front door into a small hallway, filled with pictures, most of her and Annie but there were some of her and Alice, some with her and a big guy and a tall blonde model like woman. There were also some with her, the big man and an old man and some with a middle age woman.

At the end of the hall way was a large kitchen filled with all sorts of cooking supplies and a massive archway that led to a small dining room. There was big set of glass doors at the back of the kitchen leading to a beautiful garden filled with flowers and play equipment, to my surprise there was also a small pool to the back left, although I wasn't sure why you would need one here on Forks. I walked back out of the kitchen on my right was a large but cosy seating and TV area. Then on my left was a small washroom and next to that was small wooden staircase. I walked almost silently up the stairs to a larger hallway. I could see a small light on at the end and I tiptoed towards it. I knocked a bit too loudly on the door, then heard some shuffling around inside.

"Alice, is that you?" a grouchy voice called out quietly from the other side of the door.

I opened it slightly and looked in to see Bella sat up on her bed looking towards the door.

"No, it's just me, Edward. Alice gave me your address; I wanted to see if you were okay. I am a doctor after all." I smiled and walked in. She gave a slight chuckle at that but then groaned and rubbed her temples. I was afraid she was hurt so I rushed forward but she just snuggled deeper into her pillow.

"Would you like me to get something for your head?" I asked her. She nodded slightly and I left to look in her bathroom to see if she had any medicine. I thought it would be best to look in her en suite, I figured she would keep the medicine away from her daughter.

Whilst I was in her bathroom, I had a nosy around. It was a good size for an en-suite. It had a large Jacuzzi bath, small shower, toilet and sink. Beside the sink there was a large white cabinet. I opened it up and had a look to see if there was anything for her. Bella didn't seem seriously ill, probably a fever at the most so it would only last a day or two. I searched through the cabinet and decided that Tylenol would be the best for her. I took a glass off the top shelf and filled it with some bolted water that a found in a cooler on the floor beside the sink.

I walked back into her bedroom and gave her the medicine, she thanked me and I helped her sit up and take it. She thanked me then snuggled down deeper into her bed.

"You know, you didn't have to do that, I was going to go get some in a few minutes anyway." She told me her voice muffled by her pillow. I may not have known her for long but I could still tell she was lying.

"Bella, you know you're not a very good liar." I told her. "Now, is there anything else you need?" I asked her before I left her to get some rest. The best thing for her was probably to just sleep it off. She shook her head.

"No Edward you can just go home, I will be fine." She told me, but I didn't want to leave her, not so soon anyway.

"Its fine, I will be down stairs if you need me." I told her, then gave her a small kiss on her forehead and went to have a look around the rest of her house. I walked out her room and closed the door quietly. I looked around her landing and decided I would look in the room to my right. It was a bathroom, almost exactly the same as the one in Bella's bedroom, only bigger. I left that room and went into the one opposite. As soon as the door creaked open I could tell it was Annie's. It was painted to look like a castle, and it looked brilliant. There were another two rooms at the other end of the hallway. I looked in and one was a guest room and the other was a storage room filled to the brim with boxes and boxes of stuff. I went down the stairs and had another look in the living room. It was, overall, the largest room in the house. It had two large brown leather sofas against the back wall with a love seat on the left wall with another on the right wall and a TV in line with the door.

There was a small door in the back corner of the living room that I hadn't noticed before. I went through the door; it was a small study with a large wooden desk and a laptop on the top. One the sidewall there was a large bookcase that covered the whole wall, filled to the brim with books, DVDs and magazines. In there corner there was a small acoustic guitar in a stand with a shelf of music next to it. Bella didn't seem like the type of person to play the guitar, but I bet she sounded amazing if she sang as well. I walked out and into the hallway and up the stairs to check on Bella. I walked into her room and just stood in her doorway watching her sleep. I was about to go downstairs and order some pizza when I heard her mumble something. For a moment I thought she was awake, but then she rolled over and started breathing evenly again. Then I heard it. She mumbled my name. It sounded so great when my name rolled of her tongue.

I left her room feeling great, and went in search of a phone. It was around dinnertime, but I didn't want to cook anything. One this wasn't my house, and two I would just end up burning it. That meant the fire alarm going off and waking Bella up. When I found the phone in the kitchen I ordered a small one, knowing I wouldn't be able to eat it alone. I put my leftovers away and went upstairs to the guest bedroom. I hoped she wouldn't mind that I was staying in her house; I just didn't want to leave her. She could get ill in the night and she would have no one to help her. I went to sleep that night thinking about the beauty that was sleeping just down the hall.


	4. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**BPOV**

I awoke with a splitting headache. It was horrible; I could hardly open my eyes. I barley remembered anything from yesterday, apart from Alice bringing me home from shopping just after lunch. God that meant I must have been asleep for almost seventeen hours, but I still felt terrible.

I walked slowly into my bathroom and tried to find some Tylenol, hoping that would ease the pain in my head. Almost as soon as I took it I felt much better. Just then my stomach rumbled, so I though I would go downstairs and get some toast or crackers to eat. As I walked slowly down the stairs, I could hear some banging in the kitchen. When I heard that I tensed up. Was there someone in my house? Why were they here? I crept slowly down the rest of the stairs and peeked into the kitchen only to see Edward stood next to the cooker trying, and failing, to make some French toast. I walked quietly up behind him and poked him lightly in the back. He jumped high in the air and turned around pan in hand.

"Oh, god you scared me." I giggled slightly at the look on his face. He looked so shocked it was comical. He smiled at me but that quickly turned into a frown and I wondered what cold make him change his mood so fast.

"Your ill, you be in bed." He told me in a stern voice.

"Well, I would like to know what you are doing in my house first?" I asked him. When I said that an embarrassed look came onto Edwards face. I had to admit he looked cute when he was nervous. I wasn't mad at him I was just curious.

"Well, when Alice said you were ill and couldn't make it on our date, I just wanted to come and help you. I mean you were home alone and you were ill, I mean what if you got sick in the night and no one was there to help you?" he mumbled nervously. I was touched by his attempt to help. He was being such a gentleman. I smiled up at him.

"Okay, well for starters you your failing miserably with your French toast, so would you like me to do it?" I asked him. I was really hungry and right now French toast actually sounded good.

"No, no I can do it, you're the sick one here, I should be helping you." He told me.

"So, sit down and I will do it." He said with a stern look on his face. I could almost laugh at his expression but I could tell he was deadly serious. I was happy he was here. It seemed so right that he was here when I awoke in the morning. I had the sudden urge to go up to him and wrap my arms around him while he cooked. To just breathe in his scent, run my hands through his wild hair, kiss his pouty pink lips. I was still lost in my fantasy when Edward placed a plate of French toast in front of me. I was about to pick up a piece and eat it when I felt the sudden urge to run for the bathroom and get rid of the little food I had in my stomach. I ran as fast as I could to the downstairs bathroom. I was heaving into the bowl of the toilet when I felt large cool hands pull my hair out of the way of the sick. When I was sure there was nothing else left to come of my very empty stomach I leaned back against the cool glass shower door. I though I was better when I woke up this morning, but apparently not.

"I'm sorry." I told him. I didn't want him to see that.

"You shouldn't be apologising for being sick, you couldn't help it. Now come on, lets get you to bed." He told me, but I didn't want to move it felt like my legs would just collapse underneath me. I groaned and laid down on the floor.

"Can't I just stay here?" I asked him, closing my eyes. He chuckled lightly at that and before I knew it his cool arms were coming up from under me and the floor disappeared. I groaned and rolled over so my face was buried in his chest, he smelt so good. I breathed in his sweet scent as he walked slowly up the stairs. He placed me on my bed and tucked me under the covers. I rolled over and went to sleep dreaming about Edward.

I awoke a few hours later toughly refreshed and feeling a lot better. I skipped into the bathroom to take a shower before I ran to get some toast and pick up Annie. While I was in the shower I remembered Edward. Was he still here? I would get dressed then check. I washed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo, and used my strawberry body wash. I let the warm water fall down my back, relaxing my tense muscles, until the water ran cold. I stepped out the shower and dried my self and tried to squeeze as much water out of my hair as possible. I went back into my room and got dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt, then tied my hair up off my back so not to soak my t-shirt. I walked slowly down the stairs and called out Edwards name to see if he was still here. I couldn't find him so I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water and an apple. When I walked in I saw there was a note on the kitchen island.

_Bella – _

_I had to go in to work. I put some leftovers in the fridge for you if you are hungry._

_Love,_

_Edward xxx_

I was touched by his note; but I decided against eating the leftovers, in case I got sick again. I had my water and apple and ran out to the car. I drove as fast as I could to get to Alice's. It was four o'clock so Annie would be home. I just wanted to go and get my daughter. I hadn't seen much of her this week. I made a promise to myself that I would not work at all this week apart from when she is asleep. I got my shoes out from the coat closet by the door. I ran to my car and drove as fast as the speed limit would allow to Alice's. When I got there I just walked straight threw the door and in to the kitchen knowing she would be in there.

"Hi Alice." I said to her. She had such a shocked look on her face, but I would be surprised to.

"I thought you were sick?" She told me, more of a question more than a statement.

"I was. Your brother just took very good care of me," I told her, with a smirk on my face. I heard a laugh at that, so I turned around to see Jasper sat next to her on the small kitchen island.

"Now, where is my little girl?" I asked the both of them, smiling. Alice smiled at me and told me she was in the living room playing.

"Hey baby girl." I said to her. I crouched down and gave her a big hug.

"Hello momma, are you feeling better?" she asked me in her sweet little voice.

"Yes I am sweet pea, now lets go get your stuff and go home. Mommas taken the next few weeks off work so me and you can just have some fun," I told her. She smiled at me; we haven't done a lot together recently. I took her upstairs and packed her stuff. We then went downstairs and said goodbye to Alice and Jasper, then went home and just watched movies all day, both of s snuggled up on the couch together.


End file.
